


Scratch my itch

by ScarletLioness



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Consensual Sex, Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowleysexual Aziraphale, Established Relationship, F/M, Genderfluid Crowley, Healthy Communication of Insecurities, Love, M/M, P0rn with feelings, Readingresearch, Smut, Taking care of your demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25034455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletLioness/pseuds/ScarletLioness
Summary: Crowley can feel that itch under his skin, that telltale sign a shedding is due. Normally he would just vanish for a while until he’s done with that, but he lives with the angel now.How is he supposed to explain all the implications?
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	Scratch my itch

'You know, this really is nice.' said Aziraphale as he kicked his feet out in front of him and slinking down the bench they sat on. Crowley hummed in agreement. The bench overlooked their garden, finally fully in bloom-and staying like that perfectly if it knew what was good for it.  
The angel had needed a bit more convincing to leave behind London and move to the suburbs. Crowley had been surprised that his issues were mostly food related and not even the slightest doubt about moving in together. Of course that was not something he would complain about.

'The primroses needed a bit harsher convincing, rest fell right in line.' he explained with a satisfied smirk towards the offenders. He saw Aziraphale shake his head fondly at him but decided not to comment. Instead he took another sip from the teacup in his hand and enjoyed the quiet calm of the evening.

Until he felt it. That terrible itch. His snakeskin would be shedding soon. Dammit.

'Hey, Angel, how about making the evening a lot nicer?' Crowley asked, shifting to discreetly scratch the itch, while also touching the angel's thigh with obvious intend. When the angel's eyes met his own he could see the heat that simple gesture had ignited. 

'Oh, I'm always for nice things, as you know.' he teased. A bright smirk split the angel's face as he turned towards the demon. Broad hands found the waistband of his jeans with practised ease and pulled him into the angel's lap as if he weighed nothing.

Even though Aziraphale pulled off those casual shows of his physical strength quite frequently Crowley still felt like swooning every time he was on the relieving end of it. He kissed the blond, massaging along the strong neck and down the muscular shoulders. The angel meanwhile was kneading at his butt, drawing an appreciative moan from him.

'Should we take this to the bedroom then, my dear?' the angel asked in between some kisses down Crowley's neck.

'Yessss.'he hissed. Getting up they moved quite swiftly upstairs, shedding clothes all  
the way. When they were finally lying next to each other in their bed, Crowley pushed the  
angel into the pillows. 'Can I pack you, Angel?' he whispers against Aziraphale's ear.

'I'd like that love .' comes the warm reply.

He noses his way down the soft hairs that cover the angels torso. Crowley cannot help a soft grate across the sensitive nipple and gets promptly pushed down father as Aziraphale our presses the giggle. with an apologetic kiss to the swell of the blonde's tummy Crowley slides down towards his actual target.

The angel's cook was already standing tall and proud, a bead of precum on its tip. Crowley licked it off with his forked tongue, the double sensation of smell and taste currently heightened even more. 'You tassste absssolutly amazzzing, Angel.' he moans and enjoys the blush raising in the angel's cheeks.

Then he nudges up the others thighs to rest on his shoulders. Aziraphale complies and offers himself for the demon. Crowley lets his tongue work firmly against his perineum, making full use of the dexterity he had.

'Don't hold back. I want to hear you! he warns before sinking his tongue into the angel and eating him out, enjoying how the angel squirmed to fuck himself onto his tongue and clawing his hands into his hair.

Aziraphale does not hold back anything, from loud moans to his broken sentences.  
'Ah yes... oh Crowley, you're doing so... so good .'  
When the angel comes basically untouched the beaming, blissed out smile Crowley gets is blinding.

A firm hand pulls Crowley up by his hair so Aziraphale can kiss him again. Tongues swirl heatedly against one another as the angel shifts to nudge the demon inside. A low growl escapes no lips as he slides fully into him. After the angel grinds up into him encouragingly Crowley begins to  
thrust, building a slow rhythm he knows Aziraphale enjoys best. Below him the angel begins to fall apart, already fully erect again.

Crowley leans his weight fully on his left, pushing down on the angel's chest to allow him deep thrusts. He knows his angel loves to be pushed into the mattress like this and whine he relieves in reaction is absolutely delicious.

With his other hand the demon starts stroking Aziraphale's cook, matching it to the rhythm of his own hips snapping against him. 'You're so tight around me, Angel, absolutely marvellous!

'Hgh... harder, love. I know you can, come on. Make me really feel you.' Aziraphale demands, pushing against the headboard to allow Crowley to use more force. And so Crowley complies, fucking into the angel as hard as he can. It does not take long for him to reach his orgasm like this, shooting his come up the angel in long hot spurts.

As the angel tumbles over the edge as well, squeezing Crowley's cook tight and prolonging his orgasm until he nearly blacks out from bliss. Slipping out gently he falls next to the angel, both of them breathing hard after the exertion. Aziraphale  
snaps away the mess before pulling Crowley close and arranging them for a post-coital cuddle. Crowley follows willingly, wiggling in the angel's embrace until he feels comfortable.

As comfortable as possible at least. Because of course now that he is relaxed the itch is back on the forefront of his mind.  
'what's wrong, darling?' Aziraphale asks, searching for his gaze.

Crowley groans and buries his face on the angel's shoulder before he answers a muffled 'Shedding.' hoping to blow off that particular discussion. Living with the angel has made it much harder to hide how much his snake form actually needed dealing with. And since they -finally- became romantically involved shortly after Armageddon't this particular trouble had become more complicated.

Because it was that undeniable part of him that served as a constant reminder of his complete unworthiness of his angel. He remained one of the damned and to so obviously show this to Aziraphale... Crowley could not help but fear that the angel would find how undeserving he was of his affection and move on. There was no way anything else lay ahead, however soon that dreadful day might come. So Crowley, selfish demon that he was, tried to push it as far away as he could and soak up as much angelic love as he possibly could.

'That sounds rather uncomfortable, love. Can I do anything to make it easier for you?' Aziraphale had always suspected that Crowley was dealing with quite a bit more than just his (in the angel's opinion) gorgeous eyes which made him stick out amongst humans. So Aziraphale had read up on snakes. He knew that Crowley would most likely require quite a different approach than a common snake, but he couldn't really have asked before. He just hoped Crowley was willing to share this with him.

'I will probably block the bathtub for a few days. If you don't mind.' he said, hoping to convey there was nothing he wanted from the angel. Ideally he could close himself in and not be bothered until he felt like himself again.

The angel's hands were stroking easy paintings across his naked skin and Crowley dared to lean into it when Aairaphale crossed a particularly itchy patch of skin. Prompted by this the angel scratched lightly, just right and Crowley felt tears of relief spring to his eyes, humming with delight.

'Of course you can. May I help, Crowley?' he asked again. He had noticed the demon's reluctance and while he knew that he would need to give him privacy if he asked for it, something about the reluctance felt off. And he would really prefer it not to let Crowley alone in his obvious state of discomfort. If the reaction to his scratches was anything to go by he could help. If Crowley would allow it.

The demon sighed 'I don't want to be a bother. And... it's not exactly attractive.' The last part was considerably more quiet, barely audible. But Aziraphale heard, of course. He kissed the crown of hair, Crowley's face still on his chest, carefully hidden.

'It's good then I'm not only attracted to you, but quite irrevocably in love with you, Crowley,' he said, hearing the demons breath hitch, 'and I would like to take care of you and make you feel better.'

The demon contemplated this for a long while as Aziraphale continued to follow his cues and scratch all the itches. The silence was broken when Crowley looked up, chin over the angel's heart and his eyes full of emotion.

'I'm scared, Angel. I don't want you to feel repulsed by me.'

'There is nothing repulsive about you, darling. Not to me. You defy every bad thing that can be said for demon's. You're kind and loving and everything I've ever wanted. Don't you remember that I was taken by you from the beginning? I would not have offered you shelter under my wing if I had not thought so, even after everything that happened in Eden.'

Crowley blinked at him in awe. 'You've actually never Light about that, have you?' In lieu of an actual reply Crowley just shakes his head.

'There's more to it, Angel.' Crowley says and carries on after Aziraphale nods for him to  
show he's listening, 'When I'm shedding I don't feel quite right if I don't change my human body as well!

Aziraphale waits for Crowley to explain, because Crowley was constantly changing. So there has to be something specific he needs to say.  
'I will most likely feel like presenting female. I can surpress it for this if you'd prefer that,' he hurries to tag on, gesturing to their naked forms for clarification, 'but it's really uncomfortable to ignore long term!

The angel carefully considers his reply. This is important. 'Are you opposed to having sex in a female corporation?'

'No, I'm not. But I figured you might have your preferences.'

'Are there any contraceptive measurements we would need to consider?'

'No, demon's are per definition not fertile.'

'So you would be comfortable with fully presenting female and the only concern are my preferences?'

Crowley nodded, looking at the angel nervously.  
'Don't change for me. My preference is you, Crowley. Now, should we get you into a nice hot bath?'

The demon was completely taken aback by how bloody perfectly his angel had reacted to all of it. He probably shouldn't be. Because Aziraphale always was especially since they were on their side. He let himself be led into the miraculously filled tub where Aziraphale pulled him against his chest, rubbing along Crowley's arms beyond the hot water and whispering sweet praises into his ear.

The angel worked on his skin diligently and carefully, cutting down on the normal time the process took by half. And Crowley couldn't recall it ever being so peaceful, since she for once had not to concentrate on anything but herself. Aziraphale kept the water hot and got rid of the shedding, took breaks to make sure she ate and remained strong. So for the first time ever Crowley did not feel the need to sleep away a week to regain his energy.

When she knew it was done she inhaled deeply and turned in the angel's embrace.  
'Thank you.' she said and kissed him.

'You're very welcome, darling. How do you feel?'

'Surprisingly energetic. Care to try out this new form?' she playfully raised a brow as her arms wound around the angel's neck. Crowley pulled herself to sit in the angel's lap, the water in the tub cleared out once more.

Kissing her Aziraphale decided to fondle the new swell of bossom on her chest. It seemed her breasts were far more sensitive than before, so he decided to pay back the demon's endless teasing and suck her nipple between his lips, delighting in the aroused gasps she made. He cupped her other breast with his hand and pinched it; her back arched beautifully as she ground her hips and chest against him. Aziraphale leaned up, capturing her lips again as he played with her breasts, before murmuring ‚I guess I finally understand why you can‘t stop yourself from teasing. You‘re quite a sight when you move so prettily against me.‘

‚Angel, please...‘ she begs as she shoves his hand between her legs, keeping the other right were it was.

Aziraphale gently strokes his hands in between her folds, exploring the new territory while watching for every reaction on her face. He rubs light circles around the little nub in front, enjoying how her breath hitches. ‚Ah... yesss, yesss, don‘t stop that.‘ The angel keeps rubbing against her clit and coincidentally driving out her sanity.

Feeling daring the angel slips just the tip of his thumb against her opening, surprised to find her slick despite the water they sat in. ‚Can I put it in, love?‘ he asks hopeful and excited. Crowley growls her consent, sounding rather desperate already. There is barely any resistance to her velvety channel, so he decides to exchange his thumb for his index and middlefinger, sliding in easily. Crowley gasps prettily, grinding down on the fingers. When he resumes the circling motion with his thumb while fucking the other fingers in she keens, breathing heavily and suddenly convulsing around him.

The demon collapses down against him, catching her breath as she grumbles out ‚Of course you’re just good at that, Angel, why am I even surprised?‘

‚At some point you might actually appreciate the time I spend reading, my darling.‘ he replies with a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

She snorted with laughter. ‚Thought about this much then?‘

‚How could I not? You‘ve been presenting female quite often throughout history. Many lonely nights before Armaggeddon‘t.‘

Crowley’s eyes are blown wide with arousal. ‚Fuck me, Angel. Right now.‘

Aziraphale pushes his cock inside her, filling her up perfectly. She starts to ride him, watching how the different sensation completely takes the angel by surprise. The water flows over the edge of the tub as she picks up the pace, feeling Aziraphale’s grip on her hips brusingly tight. He reached his climax fast, overwhelmed by the newness.

Crowley miracled them back into their bed, dry, warm and covered by fresh linen, after.

‚So, how did you like that, Angel?‘

‚As much as I like everything with you, my darling.‘ he says with a smile and pulls her close again, exhausted but happy they manoeuvred through this together. ‚I love you, Crowley.‘

‚Love you, Angel.‘ the demon replies before falling asleep in his angel‘s embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading if you made it this far, I hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> I had that idea of Crowley changing his actual gender presentation based on shedding his snakeskin stuck in my head for quite some time but had no time to actually write it. Don’t ask me why, it just kind of clicked together. I might explore that idea further, but for now this particular piece is done, even though there are still open themes (like choosing to present a certain way, the 11 years at the Dowlings, ...)
> 
> Take care and stay healthy guys!


End file.
